The Tour:::
by yupitsmacyy
Summary: When Macy me and her best friend Gabby go on their first ever tour opening up for The Jonas Brothers, romances spark. What will happen? Will crazy fans get in the way? Read to find out. Story is wayyy better then summery


The Tour

note- I DO NOT own any of the Jonas Brothers. None of this story is true. Its all made up. ENJOY!

Summery: Me and my best friend Gabby are aspiring singers. We have gotton pretty far..singing at shows..and other gigs. We decided that we needed to go to a record company and actually get signed to a lable.

This story is about the adventures that we take and the tour that we get to go on with..yep you guessed it..The Jonas Brothers.

Chap. 1...

Me and my best friend Gabby were sitting in my room and finishing up the last part of our demo song called "I Wonder". We thought it was really good, but our opinion meant nothing. It was all up to the record company. We finished our song, and sang it over one last time. In the morning we would present it to the record company.

The next morning, we had my mom drive us to Hollywood records. We walked through the halls and looked at all of the records and CD plaques on the walls. We looked in all of the recording booths and when we passed room 12, I noticed 3 familiar voices. I bent down to "tie my shoe" so I could listen more. Gabby stopped and walked back over to me. "What are you doing?",she asked me. "Shhhhh! listen..don't those voices sound familiar?" I told her. We both got it right then. "THE JONAS BROTHERS!!" We both said loud. The door was open and they all looked up. Joe and Nick stopped what they were doing and stared at both of us. I stared at Nick while he stared back at me. Gabby and Joe were doing the same. Kevin was waving his hands in front of their faces and they finally snapped out of it. I smiled at Nick and he smiled back. Gabby smiled at Joe and he also smiled back with the famous Joe smile. We waved bye to both of them and kept walking while they watched us walk away. We walked to the managers' office smiling at each other. When we walked into the room, he looked up from his ginormous stacks of paperwork and smiled a warm smile, the kind that takes SOME of the nervousness away. We smiled back. We talked for about 15 more minutes while my mom filled out some paperwork and other safety contracts like that. We finally walked into recording room 11 and on our walk there, we had to walk right passed room 12 which The Jonas Brothers were still in. We looked at them again and they all looked at us. We smiled and they returned a smile. We walked in and the manager (now known as Frank) gave us a tour around the booth. He sat down in a chair and told us to go ahead and sing for him. We gave him our song on a CD and he put it in something and he pressed play. We put on the headphones and sang our song. It was the best we had ever sang it and we were really happy about that since our door was open, the Jonas Brothers' door was open, and because we hoped it would help us get a record deal easier.

In recording booth 12 (a.k.a The room the Jonas Brothers were in)

The JoBros were sitting around trying to write a song and they heard us next door. "Hey guys, you hear that?" Joe asked his brothers. "Yeah, they are really good!" Kevin replied. "I think those are the girls who passed twice." Nick said. Joe and Nick looked at each other and grinned.

Chap. 2...

We finished singing and we looked at Frank. He smiled a really big smile and clapped his hands. "Really, really good girls! You might think I say this a lot, but I really don't!" We looked at him and smiled really big. "Thank you SO much!" I told him. We waited a moment while he was thinking and little did we know that Nick, Joe, and Kevin were listening to EVERYTHING going on. Frank took my mom outside of the room and into his office. They talked for about 5 minutes and then they came back. Frank walked into the room by himself looking very serious. We were NOT thinking the best by the look on his face. He looked at us and said, "Now girls, you know if you decide to do this, it is a very BIG responsibility and your life WILL change. He looked at us for a response and all we did was nod. We were too nervous to say anything. "You girls are very talented and it would be wrong for me to pass you up." He looked at us and smiled. We smiled soooo big and almost screamed but remembered we were in a professional place. "Thank you so much!" Gabby said. He smiled and nodded back at us. My mom walked in and gave Frank another stack of papers she had signed and a check. Frank told us to come back tomorrow to start recording and work on promoting our band, and of course naming it. We were soo excited and we walked to the bathroom and got some water. We were on the way back when we heard a voice. "Um..Hey guys." We turned around. The face of the 1, the only...Nick Jonas was staring back at us. "Hi". Was all I managed to get out. "I'm Nick Jonas."He told us. "Oh trust me, we know." I told him. He smiled and laughed a little. "I'm Macy, and this is Gabby." I told him. "Nice to meet you." Gabby told him. "Nice to meet you guys too." He said. "Do you guys want to come meet Joe and Kevin before you have to leave?" He asked us. "Uh..sure." I smiled. "Great." He smiled. We walked back to their recording booth. We thought it would be okay since mom was still talking to Frank about everything. We walked into the room and Joe was turned around doing something, while Kevin smiled and waved to us. We waved back. "Um..Joe I have some people to introduce to you." Nick said to Joe. "Um Nick..I'm kind of busy updating our myspace page..can it wait." "Um we'll just come back later then." I said kind of nervous. I turned around with Gabby as we almost walked out of the room. "No..wait." Nick said. "Joe,this is Macy and Gabby..you know..the girls who we waved to in the hall earlier." He said. Joe turned around really fast which made us laugh. "Ladies..sorry about that...updating the myspace." He told us. We laughed and told him it was okay. "We understand...myspace is addicting." Gabby told him. He kind of stared at her and said, " Yeah...I know what you mean..." I chuckled at this and so did Nick. "So do you guys want to come out to eat with us tonight?",Kevin asked. I waved my hand in front of Gabby's face to snap her out of it. "HUH...WHAT?" she said really loud. I laughed and said, "Yeah we'd love to." "Great." Nick said while staring at me. I smiled at him. This should be an interesting night.

Chap. 3...

I told my mom our plans and she told us to be home by midnight and that Gabby could sleep over. We were pretty excited and it only got better when we saw the limo there to pick us up. It was already 7:00 PM and we went to a nice Italian resteraunt. We talked and laughed and learned a lot about each other during the next 2 hours. Nick kept staring at me through the whole dinner and Joe did the same with Gabby. We stared back of course, I mean this is The Jonas Brothers after all. After we were done eating we decided to go to the beach for a moonlit walk. Romantic, I know. Kevin dropped us off and then left to go see his girlfriend Tracy. We started walking by the shore. Me with Nick and Gabby with Joe. They were pretty far ahead of us and I was glad. That way Nick and I could talk in private. " You know, you guys are REALLY good singers. Frank would've had to be really stupid to pass you guys up." Nick told me. "Aww thank you. You guys are awesome too. Me and Gabby LOVE your music. It's really great." I said back. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I was somewhat shocked,but really excited and happy. I hugged him back and we stayed like that for a good 5 minutes just looking at the stars together. After awhile we pulled away from each other and smiled and stared into each others eyes. We walked over to a dry place and sat down on a blanket he had brought,which I thought was really nice of him. It was silent for awhile and Nick finally said " You are a really nice person." I laughed and said " Thank you...you are too." He looked at me and smiled. We leaned in and kissed. We pulled away from each other and looked at each other. He pulled me into yet another hug. I didn't mind though. I felt so comfortable and relaxed. I was watching Gabby and Joe together. I saw them hug and then kiss. I jumped from excitement for her, which scared Nick. He jumped " Haha sorry. I saw Joe and Gabby kiss and I jumped." "Haha it's okay." I went back into Nick's arms and kept watching Joe and Gabby. Nick and I got up and walked some more , but now we were holding hands. Joe saw us holding hands and Nick saw Joe looking at us. He smiled atJoe and Joe smiled back knowing what Nick was thinking. Nick looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. It was 11:45 now and Kevin came back to pick us up. Nick and I sat by each other and Gabby and Joe did the same. Nick had his arm around me and Joe and Gabby were holding hands. I looked at Gabby and smiled. We were both thinking the same thing. "_ Could this day get any better?"_ We got back to my house about 10 minutes later and Nick and Joe walked us to the door because all of the lights were out in my house so we figured my mom was sleeping. Nick and I kissed goodnight while Joe and Gabby did the same. It lasted awhile and finally Kevin yelled through the window of the car " Can you guys hurry up? We have a curfew too you know!" Joe and Nick pulled away from us and said " So?" at the same time. We both laughed and kissed them one last time. "Bye you guys!" We told Nick, Joe, and Kevin. They waved goodbye. We walked inside and watched them drive off. We ran into my room more excited then ever, and recapped our night, telling each other how it went with Nick and Joe. We finally got to sleep at about 3:00 AM and dreamt about how great the night went.

Chap. 4...

BEEP BEEP BEEP The beeping of my alarm clock got louder and louder. I finally got up and turned it off. Gabby woke up also. It was 8:00 AM and I did not remember setting my alarm. I went downstairs mad, and asked my mom why my alarm clock had gone off this early. It was summer after all. "Oh I set it before I went to bed last night." Mom told me. "Ummmm...why?" I said. " Well...Frank wants you to come in at 10:00 today so he can talk to you about the TOUR you will be going on." Mom said. "Tour...TOUR!!" I yelled. I ran up to my room where Gabby had fallen back asleep. I woke her up by screaming. "OHMYGOD!! WE ARE GOING ON A TOUR!!!" Gabby shot up and yelled with me. "With who? Where?" she yelled. "I don't know! We are going see Frank at 10:00 and he will tell us!" "Well what are we waiting for lets go!" We scrambled to get dressed. We still looked pretty good though. I had about 20 minutes before we had to leave and I called Nick to tell him the good news. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey..guess what?" I said all excited. "What?" he said. " Me and Gabby are going on tour!! AHHH!",i screamed. "Really? We are too!" "Oh wait...how am I going to see you then...?" I said suddenly really bummed out. "Oh..yeah...don't worry we will work something out." I suddenly heard mom call down and say it was time to go. "Hey..Nick..I have to go. We are going to the record company to talk about the tour." "Oh really?, Us too",He said. "O..K..?" I said kind of confused. I told him I would see him there. We drove to see Frank and we got there about 20 minutes later. We walked to Frank's office, where suprisingly Frank AND The Jonas Brothers were sitting in chairs. I walked in and we gave Nick and Joe the "what are you doing here" look. They gave us a look like they didn't know either. We sat down and Frank started talking. " Okay, you're probably wondering why you guys are all here at the same time." We nodded our heads yes. " Well, The Jonas Brothers are becoming really popular,and to help you two promote your band, you will be going on a year long tour WITH Nick, Joe,and Kevin." We almost fell out of our chairs from excitement. Our faces lit up and we looked over at the guys and they were all smiling. We decided to go eat out to celebrate. We went to this really expensive French resteraunt. Afterwards it was late so me and Gabby kissed Nick and Joe goodnight, walked inside, and went to bed. We had a long week ahead of us. It was already Sunday and we left for our tour on Tuesday.

Chap. 5...

The next morning, I woke up at 10:00. I called Gabby and told her that we needed to go shopping for new clothes for the tour. We agreed to meet by Hollister at 12:00. That would give us enough time to take a shower,get dressed,do our hair, you know girl stuff. I met her in front of Hollister and we bought $500 worth of new clothes. We were walking through the food court later on, and we THOUGHT we saw someone who looked like Joe from behind holding a blond girls' hand. Gabby stormed up to him. (She always was the one who wasn't afraid of anything. ) "JOE!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!" she yelled. "Um..my name's Rick..and I'm shopping with my girlfriend.?" He said. Gabby relized that it wasn't Joe and she completly embaressed herself in front of this guy. She ran back over to me where I was laughing histarically at what had just happened. We left the mall right after that to save face and she came over to my house to pack for the next day. We listned to The Jonas Brothers while we packed and sang along to every song. We jumped on my bed and sang "I Am What I Am" at the top of our lungs and jumped around like idiots until we heard a bunch of laughing. We stopped what we were doing and looked at the door and saw Nick,Joe,and Kevin laughing their heads off,rolling on the floor. We stood there looking at them like they were retards until they stopped and could stand up. " Are you guys done yet?" I asked them. "Yeah laughing We're fine." Joe said in between laughs. "Well we packed and we're ready to leave for tommorow." I told them. "Same here." Nick said. "Well do you guys wanna go do somethin then?" Gabby asked. "OOOO!!" Joe screamed which made me jump. Everybody laughed. "LET'S WATCH SCARY MOVIES HERE!!" Joe screamed. We laughed agin. "O..K...??" I said laughing. We went downstairs. "Um..I have, let's see...OOO..we have "The Grudge"... 'The Grudge 2" "Th–. I was interuptted by everyone. "THE GRUDGE!!" Everyone screamed. I went sit down on the sofa after I put the movie in. I was sitting down between Nick and Joe. Gabby was sitting down on the other side of Joe. I knew Joe would make some kind of noise to scare me during the movie because c'mon...it's Joe...haha. We watched the first part and then a REALLY scary part happened and I screamed...I mean SCREAMED reallyyy loud. EVERYONE jumped. Even Joe. The popcorn went flying all over the floor and I started laughing histarically. I knew I was gonna scream for that part, I'd seen the movie 3 times before. Joe knew I had planned it. "Wait Macy...Wait!" he said while laughing. I was still laughing. Nick was too. Later on, when he knew I wasn't expecting anything to happen, Joe did that little noise that they do in that movie before the Grudge comes..you know..the "uhhhhhhh" noise. I screamed, but not on purpose this time. I was snuggled up to Nick with the popcorn when he made the noise in my ear. When I screamed, I jumped and spilled the 2nd bowl of popcorn everywhere. Nick and Joe were laughing the hardest, but everyone..except me was laughing. I ended up laughing also. After the movie was over, everyone was asleep. I was asleep on Nick and Gabby was asleep on Joe. Kevin was sleeping in the recliner. We woke up the next morning to my mom shaking me. I jumped up and said really loud "WHAT HAPPENED...IS THE HOUSE ON FIRE!!??" I was still half asleep. I woke everyone up. "Niceeee.." Joe said laughing. Nick was laughing at me also. I just sat up and when I was finally awake,I ran to the fridge and got something to eat. Everyone was just watching me gulp down food. It was pretty funny. When I noticed everyone staring at me, I said with my mouth full of a biscuit "WHAT?" Everyone started laughing. While everyone started eating and I was drinking a Redbull watching T.V, I relized we were going on the tour today. I jumped up and screamd at the top of my lungs. Joe fell out of his chair from shock and Nick started laughing cause Joe fell. "WHAT HAPPENED!!?" Joe said when he got off of the floor. "WE...ARE...GOING..." "Just get on with it." Joe said laughing. "WEARESTARTINGOURTOURTODAY!!" I said really fast. They understood me and Gabby relized it too and got out her chair and started happy dancing, I joined her. Everyone was laughing at us. The guys went home to get their bags and we got the last of our things together. Mom would be staying home for the first 3 weeks of the tour and then she would come meet us. We were sitting on the sofa when we heard "HONK HONKKK"outside. We ran outside and saw this awesome looking tour bus. We ran inside it with our bags and saw Nick,Joe,and Kevin playing the Wii in front of the T.V. It was pretty funny watching Joe try to play tennis. I laughed at his attempt. Apperently they hadn't noticed we were there yet until they heard me laugh. " MACYYYY" Nick yelled. He ran over to me and gave me a hug. "NICKKKK" I yelled mocking him. He laughed. Joe ran over to Gabby and gave her a hug. I walked over to Kevin and hugged him also. He picked me up off the ground and I couldn't breathe. "KEVIN...CAN'T...BREATHE!" I said. "Oh sorry" He laughed and put me down. This would be a fun year.

Chap. 6...

We claimed our bunks. The tour bus was really HUGE. Me and Nick were on the 2 bottom bunks across from each other. Joe and Gabby were in the middle across from each other and Kevin was on the top. Kevin's girlfriend would've came also, but her mom wouldn't let because it would interfere with her schoolwork. We were all being homeschooled. Our tour was starting in San Diego, but we didn't have a sound check or anything since it was the first day on the tour, and we had to get used to everything. It was 3 hours to San Diego and we camped out in the bus in the parking lot overnight. We had sooo much fun dancing to music and acting stupid. We fell asleep thankfully in our bunks and not all over the place. We woke up the next morning at 8:00 which was really hard for me. It didn't take everyone long to get out of bed, but it took Joe to "accidently" spill a bottle of FREEZING cold water on my head to wake me up. I jumped out of bed and went to chase him around the bus, but when I got out of my bunk I tripped on Nick's shoes and fell. Luckily I wasn't hurt, but Joe found it hilarious and called everyone in the bus to come see me, so they could start laughing at me too. It worked. I grabbed a shoe and threw it at his head. I hit him right in the head, which made him fall. It was my turn to laugh and everyone started laughing harder. He finally got up not hurt.

Later

I was sitting down on the sofa and watching T.V. Nick came into the living room and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him. "Good morning to you too" I told him.He smiled. "So what does everyone want for breakfast?" I asked. "CORNPOPS BOYYYYYYYY!!!!" Joe yelled. "Like I didn't see that one coming." I said sarcastically. Nick and Gabby started laughing. That's when I noticed someone was missing...

Chap.7...

"Hey where's Kevin?" I asked. Everyone stopped laughing. I noticed him outside on his phone,and he didn't seem happy. I walked outside to meet him. I waited till he got of the phone before I walked over to him. He got off of the phone and sat down on the ground rubbing his face. "...Kevin...you ok?" I asked. "No...not really." He sounded like he was about to cry. "Come see." I said. He walked over to me. I hugged him and asked him what happened. "My girlfriend just broke up with me." he told me. "Tracy?" I asked him. " Yeah. She told me that it would be too hard to date me with me on the road all of the time." He said. "Awww...c'mere." I hugged him and tried to comfort him. "You know you don't have to try to make me feel better." He told me. " Kevin." He looked at me. "Are you serious? You are practically family to me, and your gonna tell me not to help you feel better. C'mon you know me better then that. I'm not gonna let you stay upset." I told him. He smiled at me. "Thanks" he told me. "Aww don't worry about it. I'm here for you. Always remember that." I told him. He smiled at me and hugged me agin. I walked back into the bus and told everyone that Kevin was okay and that he just needed sometime alone.

Chap.8...

Kevin walked back in to the bus about 15 minutes later. He looked better. I looked at him and gave him the "Are you okay" face. He nodded his head "yes". Everyone asked where he was, and he told them what had happened with Tracy. Everyone hugged him,including me agin. Apparantly what I didn't know was that Kevin and Tracy had been in a relationship for 3 years. I thought she was really wrong to do that to him now. If they were dating for 3 years, why just breakup with him now? He'd been on plenty of tours in the last 3 years. I tried to make him feel better for the rest of the day, and it seemed to be working. Finally at 4:00 PM, we had to go do soundcheck because the concert was that night at 8:00. We were opening up for The Jonas Brothers because we only had one song. We were pretty excited about it. We knew The Jonas Brothers had a giant fan base, so there would be a lot of people to listen to our song. Everything was good at soundcheck, so we went backstage into a little room to just hang out. We were acting really crazy for the rest of the time. Then some people came to do our hair and makeup. Kevin did Joes' hair,and Nick did his own hair also. It was finally 7:45 and me and Gabby were EXTREMELY nervous. We were running back and forth,jumping up and down, anything to get our mind off of it. The host on the stage introduced us and people started screaming for us. We got really pumped up at that point. We ran onto the stage and waved to everybody. "Hey everyone! How are you guys doin tonight?" I yelled to the crowd. Everyone screamed. "Good! We are here touring with THE JONAS BROTHERS.." Gabby stopped to get the crowd's reaction to that. They screamed even louder. She continued " So,we are gonna play our song called "I Wonder" for you guys. We started playing and during the whole song they were clapping and screaming. We tried to interact with the crowd a whole bunch, which they seemed to like. When we were done the crowd went crazy. "Thanks sooo much you guys!" I yelled into the crowd. We walked off stage and the lights grew dark. The crowd went nuts, because they knew The Jonas Brothers would be going on stage soon. We wanted to see what Nick,Joe,and Kevin had to say about our proformance, but they were about to run onstage. All we saw was a quick look at them,and they saw us too,so they smiled and gave a quick thumbs up. We smiled back. We decided to watch the show from a special spot. The show was awesome and Nick and Joe always looked up and winked or waved to us. Poor Kevin still looked sad but he soon perked up after he started jumping around on stage. Especially during the song "Games". Maybe a song to Tracy? When the concert was over they bowed and told everyone thanks for coming out. We went backstage agin and got some water with the guys. They told us we did awesome and they hugged us. We told them they did awesome too. We walked outside to the meet and greet table and everyone went crazy. We sat down like this:

Kevin on the end ,then Gabby,then Joe,then Nick,then me on the other end. It was really fun signing autographs,and getting complaments from people on how we did. There was the usuall crying fan that made me a little scared...but ok (ha). We were finally done at 11:00 and we were sooo tired. We went into the bus and I went straight to my bunk and didn't even change into my pj's. Everyone was laughing at me because of this,but I didn't care. "AND JOE DON'T YOU EVEN TRY DUMPING ANY WATER ON MY HEAD TOMMOROW MORNING!!!!!" I screamed to him. "Oh yeah we'll see about that!" He yelled back laughing. I stumbled out of my bunk with my eyes half open,to Joe. I punched him as hard as I could and started laughing. "Um...OW!" yelled someone who was not Joe. "SORRY KEVIN!!" I yelled back laughing. I was already to my bunk anyways. I fell asleep to the sound of Joe laughing histarically at Kevin who had gotton punched by me.

Chap. 9...

During the night someone started shaking me and I opened my eyes to see who it was. I saw Nick. "Huh? Nick what's wrong?" I asked him. "Um...do you wanna go take a walk?" He said. "Yeah...sure..lemme change real quick first." I told him. "Ok." He replied. I got out of my bunk trying to be as quiet as possible. I looked at my clock 4:37 AM. "_I wonder whats up with Nick." _I thought. I got a pair of pajama pants and a Hollister shirt I had gotton the day before the tour started. "Ok lets go." I said as I walked into the living room area of the bus, but he wasn't there. I walked back and noticed Joe and Gabby weren't in there bunks either. I walked out the bus and ran around outside until I heard a voice. "Hey Macy over here." I looked over and saw Nick. "Oh God Nick you scared me!" I said laughing. He laughed a little also. "Hey Nick. Joe and Gabby aren't in their bunks." I told him. "I know they're where we are going." Nick told me. I was really confused by now. We walked a little through some grass until we came to a clear spot,where there was a picnic blanket with candles and food. "OMG Nickkk!" He looked over at me and smiled. " Joe and Gabby have there own setup like this over there." He pointed to another clearing. "Awww thank you sooo much!" I told him. He hugged me and we kissed. "Your welcome." He told me. We ate and talked for awhile until we saw Gabby and Joe walking back to the bus. "I guess we should go in now." Nick told me. We walked back to the bus and I was extremely tired. I went back to my bunk after I told Nick thanks, and goodnight.

Chap.10...

The next day, I woke up pretty easily. JOE DIDN'T HAVE TO HELP ME! (Ha). So I was actually the first one to wake up,which I was suprised about. I walked to the kitchen area,and I fixed myself a bowl of cornpops (BOYYY!) Oh c'mon that was the only thing besides cheerios and Nick DID NOT want anybody to TOUCH his cheerios. Ahaha Nick. So anyways I was up for about 2 hours before anybody else. I ate half the box in the whole time I was awake and didnt notice until I was done eating. "Oops" I thought out loud. "Okay what did you do?" I heard from behind me. It was Nick. I was happy someone was awake finally. " I ate half the box of Joe's cornpops." I told him. He got a really serious look on his face. "Good Luck." he smiled. An hour later Joe stumbled into the main part of the bus. I acted normal. "OMIGOSH!!!!!!" I heard him yell in the kitchen. Nick started laughing because he knew what Joe was freaking out about. "MY CORNPOPSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Now I started laughing. "WHO...ATE...MY...CORNPOPSSSSS!?!?!?" he yelled. "mee..." I mumbled.

"OK! You are gonna get it!" Joe said laughing. I looked at him like I was scared.

"Haha don't worry. I'll get you when you least expect it."

I smiled at him. I mean..how bad could it be. It's just Joe...

Ohmigod..its Joe...

Nick walked over to me. "Wow..he takes his cornpops seriously haha.", I told Nick.

"Yeah..Kevin made the mistake of eating all of them one time...Joe put worms in his bunk..", Nick said.

"WHAT! ARE YOU SERIOUS! OVER SOME CORNPOPS!", I yelled.

"Hahaha. Im jus kidding! Calm down!" Nick told me after I started seriously freaking out.

I slapped him on the arm laughing.

Nick stood up and hugged me.

Chap. 11...

That night, we got to take a break. So Gabby and I decided to watch the guys play that night. We got to watch in the wings because the venue was so packed. The guy's played great and everyone went crazy for them. But the part of that night that really stood out to us was when they played "Hello Beautiful". When they played it..they looked right at us. We wanted to cry haha. It was great. After the show, we ran up to them and told them how great the show was. I finally realized how blessed I really was.

Chap.12..

I stayed up late that night just thinking. Thinking about Nick..the tour..everything.

Mom was coming to meet us the next day.

It was 2:39 A.M and I was still awake.

I didnt think i was making that much noise..but Kevin came in the living room area just then.

"Hey..you're still awake?" Kevin asked me suprised..but still tired.

"sigh ..yeah.." I told him.. I sounded a little worried.

"Whats wrong?" he asked all worried and he sat down by me.

"You know..I'm really not sure..I guess everythings just moving really fast..of course I'm happy..this is the best thing that could happen to Gabby and I..I just..im scared no one will like us..they LOVE you guys..what if they don't like us.."

I said..with him paying attention to everything I said.

"Aww..dont worry..thats EXACTLY how it was for us before we got this big. We were scared that someone would just walk into a store and not even care about our CD. Everyone loved you guys at the show..I can't blame them..you guys are great" he smiled. I looked over at him and smiled back.

"Thanks Kevin." I smiled.

He hugged me.

"You know..that first day you guys came into the studio and we first met you and Gabby..we heard you singing next door. You guys have a lot of talent." he said smiling.

"Haha really? Thanks." I told him..happy he was there to comfort me.

I was tired so I got up and started walking away.

"Wait" he said

I turned around

"Yeah?" I asked him

"You have to promise me that when you and gabby get big that you'll remember us." he smiled

"Of course." I smiled back.

I went to bed..finally comfortable about everything that was happening.

I was so happy that everything that was finally starting to happen was happening around my best friends.

Chap. 13...

The next morning..I woke up to Joe laughing histarically at around noon.

I really didnt want to know what was so funny..but I got up anyways.

I stumbled into the kitchen with everyone else awake.

I saw Joe..and Nick.

"What happened? You woke me up laughing." I said smiling.

"Oh nothing..I just started laughing."

"Mmm..nice Joe." I said laughing.

I walked back to my bunk..with nick following.

"Hey..you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah..im fine" I said smiling.

I got back into my bunk and pulled the covers up to my neck.

He laid down next to me and put his arm around me.

I was really tired..I just fell asleep.

He looked down at me and smiled..he put he head on mine..and fell asleep also.

A couple of hours later

I woke up and saw Nick next to me smiling.

He was awake.

I smiled at him.

"Hey there" I told him.

"Haha hey." he said back "You slept ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah..especially with you here" I said, smiling.

He blushed (: and smiled back at me.

This day was going great (:

Chap. 14..

At around 4, Mom walked into the bus.

I ran over to her and hugged her..It had been 3 weeks since I last saw her.

"Hey honey! How's the tour so far?" she asked me, smiling.

"It's really good mom. I think we're playing agin tonight."

"Great! So I get to see you?" she asked me.

I nodded my head "Yes".

I was excited for her to hear me.

Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Gabby were standing there and after I moved away from her, they each hugged her.

I went sit down on the sofa. Nick saw that I looked a little worried and came to sit down by me.

I smiled at him.

"Are you ok Macy?" He asked me..obviously worried.

"I guess..im just kind of worried now that mom's here.." I said.

"Ooh..well, look..it'll be fine" he said smiling.

I smiled back..still worried.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" he said back.

I was still worried though..I mean what if something went wrong?

I spent the next 2 hours calming myself down.

Chap. 15...


End file.
